1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to food preparation and, in particular, to devices and methods for cleaning an ear of corn.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many vegetables and fruits require cleaning before they can be consumed, prepared for consumption or prepared for storage. The cleaning of many such foods requires not only removal of dirt and pesticides that may be present but also removal of natural protective coatings, shells, rinds, etc. More specifically, an ear of corn grows and is harvested as a cob of corn encased in a substantially leafy covering, the xe2x80x9cshuck,xe2x80x9d and fine silk-like threads, the xe2x80x9csilk,xe2x80x9d thereunder. The ear of corn is not ready to be consumed, prepared for consumption or prepared for storage until the shuck and silk are both removed and the kernels exposed.
Conventionally, each ear of corn is cleaned by hand. For example, one end of the ear of corn is grasped with one hand while the shuck is peeled away from the opposite end of the cob with one""s other hand, exposing the silk or some portion thereof. The silk is then removed in a similar manner by peeling it away from the cob to expose the kernels. The silk, however, can be particularly difficult to remove in that each strand is fine and may be pinched between kernels. As such, it is often difficult to remove all of the silk. The ear of corn can then be stored, such as frozen, prepared for consumption, for example boiled for consumption as corn-on-the-cob or cut from the cob, or used to prepare cream-style corn. This removal process can be time consuming and laborious, especially when many ears of corn need to be cleaned, for example to store a substantial volume of ears that have been harvested from a garden or to prepare a dish that requires many ears of corn, such as cream-style corn.
Therefore, there is a need for improved devices and methods that address these and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to devices and methods for cleaning an ear of corn. In this regard, an embodiment of a device for cleaning an ear of corn including at least one of shuck and silk includes a platform having a top surface and a bottom surface. A cob cleaner aperture arranged in the platform is configured to receive the ear of corn therethrough. A cleaning member extends into the cob cleaner aperture and is adapted to engage the ear of corn inserted into the cob cleaner aperture. As the ear of corn is rotated and pressed against at least a portion of the cleaning member, at least a portion of at least one of the shuck and silk are removed from the ear of corn.
Some embodiments of the present invention may also be construed as providing methods for cleaning an ear of corn encased in shuck and silk. One such method includes the steps of: rotating the ear of corn about a longitudinal axis thereof; and engaging the ear of corn with a cleaning member disposed substantially adjacent the cleaner aperture. The cleaning member is adapted to remove at least a portion of the shuck and silk.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined in the appended claims.